What Did You Do During The War, Daria?
by echopapa
Summary: This story takes place during the Justice League episodes "Starcrossed, Pt.1 and Pt.2", and shows what happened in Lawndale when the Thanagarians attacked Earth...
1. Chapter 1

For Dwayne

What Did You Do During The War, Daria?

"Jane, did you have to bring that camera?" Daria asked, shifting the Drugs N' Stuff bag she held in her hand.

"Daria, you think I'd miss a chance to preserve such a momentous occasion as this?" Jane replied.

"What, me buying toilet paper? I'm not even going to be able to get it home to dad in time to collect that twenty bucks."

"No, you getting a parade in honor of saving Lawndale."

"It's just the Lions' homecoming parade," Daria said. She and Jane left the drugstore entrance and walked down the street where a crowd was gathering. "Ms. Li just saw an opportunity to ride m- uh, Green Lantern's coattails and got her to agree to appear at this thing." They arrived at an alley between two buildings. "So, meet me at Pizza Prince after this is over with?"

"Er, I'll have to take a rain check on that," Jane said. There's a new art supply store in Metropolis that I've been dying to try out and Trent's going to drive me."

"Trent? You mean you're not going to ride in Tom's deathtrap with the baby-poop colored seats?"

"Uh-,"

Never mind, I wanna get this over with," Daria said, turning into the alley. "See you later."

Daria rounded the corner at the back of the building, not noticing the look of relief on Jane's face. After a brief flash, an emerald figure rose from behind the structure and streaked towards the edge of town. Jane's smile as Daria vanished faded as well as she felt for a piece of paper in her pocket.

_Two Weeks Earlier…_

Jane appeared at the kitchen door. "Hi, Mrs. M.", she said to Helen.

"Hello, Jane," Helen replied, sitting at the breakfast table. "You can go on upstairs, Daria's almost ready for school." She downed the rest of her coffee and passed Jane on her way out the door to her car.

Jane went up the stairs and called into her friend's room. "Daria?"

"Come on in, Jane and shut the door." Daria was sitting on her bed pulling on her boots.

Jane entered the padded room and closed the door behind her. She hitched her backpack on her shoulder while Daria finished lacing her boots. "Are you ready to go?" Jane asked.

"One more thing, then I'll be ready," Daria replied as she looked around cautiously. Raising her right hand, she concentrated and changed from her regular outfit to her Green Lantern uniform. "I just need to do something first."

"Oh. Uh, you want me to go outside?"

Turning, the masked teen replied, "No, it's okay. Just . . ."

"No smart comments, GL," she assured her. "I know how seriously you take all this."

"Thanks, Jane." Daria turned to the television mounted on the wall and raised her ring. Green energy reached out and released the hidden catches, allowing the front to swing open. Hidden inside the empty shell was the lantern-shaped power battery. A ring-generated hand lowered it to the desk.

Jane watched as her friend's face became solemn. _It's still strange to watch this, _she thought. _I've seen lots of people take serious stuff so lightly, but she puts her very heart and soul into it every day._

Daria held out her hand so that the ring was touching the battery. "In brightest day . . ." she began.

_I don't think she'll even take her wedding vows this seriously._

". . . In blackest night . . ."

_If she even ever gets married._

". . . No evil shall escape my sight . . ."

_So much for her kids calling me 'that crazy friend of my Mom's.'_

". . . Let those who worship evil's might . . ."

_But she'll never have to worry about a place to stay or someone to watch her back._

". . . Beware my power. . . "

_Or someone to talk to when things get heavy._

"Green Lantern's light!"

_And that, Amiga, is my vow._

* * *

Daria and Jane entered DeMartino's classroom and took their seats just as he was setting up the monitor in front of the blackboard.

"So Tom's folks keep hinting that he needs to get rid of his car," Jane said. "Angier is trying to get donors for the new wing at Fielding and he's afraid of what people like Bruce Wayne might think if they see his, er, 'unique' example of automotive history parked in front of the house."

"Tom knows Bruce Wayne?" Daria said. "I guess what they say is true. Old money attracts older money."

"His dad knows him, actually. He only met him once when they made a business trip to Gotham City. He said that Wayne's house gave him the creeps. Tom liked his butler, though. He kept calling him 'Mahster Thomas.'"

DeMartino's growl cut the conversation short. "Today we are going to watch the news coverage of the efforts of our visitors from Thanagar to construct a [whatever it is in the desert]. As you may know, a few weeks ago they helped the Justice League stop an attack on Washington, D.C. by the," He pointed to Kevin Thompson - "_Who_, Kevin?

"The Who?" Kevin replied. "Why would an old band attack Washington?

"The GORDANIANS, you dimwit!" DeMartino sighed. "Never mind. Just listen, class." He unmuted the remote control.

" - because of the threat of these invading aliens, the United Nations has agreed to permit our guests - some say saviors, from Thanagar to shore up Earth's defenses with assistance from our own Justice League." The camera pulled away from the close-up of the reporter and panned to a shot of a red blur darting around the base of a giant metal construct, while Green Lantern used his Ring to carry a stack of girders and sheet metal to the upper edge of the generator. Hovercraft moved to and fro over the site, carrying more parts. A flurry of hawkmen swarmed the sky over the generator, darting down to supervise construction workers welding parts into place.

Jane leaned over and whispered to Daria in front of her. "What do you think of Hawkgirl turning out to being a scout in the Thanagarian military?"

"I don't know," Daria replied. "I remember the stories that she was a police officer on her planet, and that she wound up on Earth by accident. Has she really been spying on us this whole time?" They both looked up to see the camera zoom in on the Flash and Hawkgirl standing on an upper ledge and conversing. The winged Justice Leaguer was now clad in her Thanagarian battle dress.

"She seemed nice from when we me-" Daria caught herself. "From what we've heard of her, but it seems that she's been lying to everyone. She may have had good reasons, but-" She frowned and shook her head. "I really don't know."

The camera panned over to where the Flash was now working with Green Lantern, when suddenly Superman and J'onn J'onzz flew up and hovered over them.

"Something seems to have happened," the reporter suddenly said, " The Justice Leaguers have suddenly left the construction and are heading for their Javelin spacecraft parked nearby..oh my God!" An energy bolt lanced out from a weapon held by a Hawkwoman in white and blasted the Javelin to bits.

The shaken reporter continued. "The Leaguers have been thrown clear of what seems to be an unprovoked attack by the Hawkmen, and are trying to regroup…Oh, no! Dozens of Hawkmen have flown up out of what was thought to be a force field generator and are now descending on the trapped Justice League."

From a distance, it looked like a cloud of angry bees swirling around the Leaguers. Blasts of green energy erupted from the battle, alternating with crimson bolts of heat vision. "We have just gotten reports that the Army has launched a missile strike against a Thanagarian spacecraft in U.S. airspace…the missiles have been stopped with no effect!"

The camera panned over to where dozens of M-1 Abrams tanks appeared over the horizon and charged what was now known to be a fortress in the desert. Lightning erupted from the sky over the fortress and stopped the tanks dead in their tracks.

The tank crews erupted from their disabled vehicles and attempted to continue the assault on foot, but discovered that their weapons were disabled. Hawkmen swiftly descended on the soldiers and forced their surrender.

The classroom stood silent and aghast at the carnage that erupted live on the screen before them. Suddenly, Daria noticed that her Power Ring was vibrating on her finger. Knowing what that meant, she hid her hand under her desk and formed what looked like a Bluetooth headset. She palmed the headset and placed it in her ear.

_Daria! It's John! We've been double-crossed by the Hawkmen!_ Daria fought to keep her expression calm. _Watch yourself you may be in dang- UHH! _The contact was broken.

While Daria and the rest of the class watched in horror, the Justice League was swiftly overcome and subdued by the Thanagarians.

"_Citizens Of Lawndale!"_ The entire classroom jumped as a strangely accented voice simultaneously came over the television, the P.A. system and reverberated outside. "_For your own protection, we are now occupying your town and towns all over your planet. You have one hour to produce the Green Lantern known to reside in Lawndale, or we will be forced to begin a house to house search for her. If you cooperate, no one will be hurt." _


	2. Chapter 2

As the echoes of the announcement faded, Jane turned to Daria. "What do you think that means?"

"It means that I have to get out of here," Daria whispered. "We're all in danger."

"We're in danger? Why?"

Overhearing Jane, Jodie Landon broke in. "Don't you know? Rumors have been all over that Green Lantern attends one of the high schools in this area, maybe even this one -"

Jodie was interrupted by the PA going off again, this time by -

_This is Principal Li. In accordance with school district edicts, we will now have the first of our scheduled unscheduled disaster drills. All teachers will now execute evacuation planning and send all students home._

Jodie spoke up again. "I bet that same announcement is being made right now at Oakwood High, Fielding Prep and every other high school in this part of the state right now."

Jane was puzzled. "Why?"

"Because they're not stupid," Daria said. "They've realized that the local schools are the first place that the Hawkmen are going to look for a young human Green Lantern, and they want us out of here before we're attacked."

DeMartino yelled for attention. "You HEARD the principal, everyone leave, NOW! File out quietly! Everyone within walking distance, go HOME! Everyone else LEAVE the school, then call your parents to come get you or make other arrangements. MOVE it! NOW!"

Ten minutes after the last students and staff left the school, Daria and Jane were walking down the street. "So what do we do now?" Jane asked Daria.

"I can't go home," Daria said. "My parents and Quinn will be safer with me not around. I'll call Dad and tell him I'm going to your house."

"But why are they looking for you?" Jane asked.

"I think that they are looking for all superheroes, anyone that might stand in the way of – whatever they're up to." Daria created a tablet and used it to access the news sites. "See? Reports of Hawkmen attacks in New York, Coast City, Central City, Gotham, Fawcett City, Seattle. Any city or town known to be the home of a superhero."

Daria's face turned grim. "It looks like that bitch Hawkgirl has been keeping files on all of Earth's metahumans and sending that intelligence back to her home planet as part of this invasion planning."

Jane thought a moment. "Doesn't Shayera know who you are?"

"That's right."

"That announcement was for Green Lantern, not Daria Morgendorffer."

The realization struck Daria. "They don't know who I am! If they did, they would have come straight to me and captured me instead of looking all over town for me."

"It looks like Shayera didn't give you up completely. She told them about the Lawndale GL, but not who you are."

"I wonder why not..."

Just then the pair saw three Hawkships streak overhead, one peeling off and descending on the deserted school, the other two heading for town.

"Uh-oh," Daria said, "Looks like the hour is up. You go on home." She looked around for a place to change."

"Wait."Jane held Daria's arm. "You should call for backup. Katma, or some of the other Green Lanterns."

Daria slapped her forehead. "Of course! The Corps handles alien invasions all the time!" She held up her Power Ring and spoke into its glowing face. "Daria to Katma. We've got a situation here. Earth is under attack by Thanagarian invasion forces. They've captured the Justice League, and they've come to Lawndale looking for me." Daria was interrupted by police and rescue vehicles screaming past them, headed in the same direction as the Hawkships. As they vanished in the distance, she continued. "I'm in over my head here, and could really use some help."

After a moment, a holographic image appeared above the Ring, showing a scowling image of Katma Tui. "That explains why Lantern forces have come under attack by Thanagar all over this sector of space!" she shouted, trying to make herself heard over the sounds of explosions around her. "They must be trying to keep us pinned down while they launch their invasion against Earth! We're getting hammered here, but we're holding our own. I'm sorry, but I won't be able to send help any time soon."

Daria said, "I don't know if I can do this. That thing with Lobo was just luck, but these guys are out to get me. I'm..." her words trailed off.

"The Ring chose you because you have the ability to overcome great fear." Another blast shook the image, then it stabilized. "I have not seen anything in you to make me second guess that decision."

Katma leaned closer. "It looks like the Thanagarians have decided to give you your final exam, Daria. Remember, 'The mind is the weapon, not the metal.' I have faith in you." She suddenly turned and shouted , "Arisia! Lay fire over Kilowog's six! - Gotta go, Daria. Katma out."

"So that's it. I'm on my own." An explosion was heard from town, and a plume of black smoke rose in the distance. "The hell with it," Daria said, changing into her costume. "Jane -"

"If you don't take me with you, I'm just going to run behind you and be exhausted when I get there. Do you want that?"

Daria rolled her eyes, then enclosed her in a bubble. Without a word they rose in the air and headed for town.


	3. Chapter 3

_A few minutes earlier..._

The Hawkships arrived over Lawndale. One hovered, while the other landed in the Village Green park across from the courthouse and disgorged dozens of troops. They quickly overwhelmed the few police present and entered the courthouse, offering the local lawmakers a choice: obey or die. They obeyed. The first order they were given was to order local law enforcement to surrender to the Hawkmen.

LPD officers Sandra Jensen and Patricia Reese are heading back to their station house, where some Thanagarians were waiting to give them their orders.

"So what do you think the Hawkmen want with us?" Patricia asked Sandra, who was driving. They had heard the Thanagarians' ultimatum, and knew that the whole country had been taken over.

"Those filthy vultures are gonna have us be their stooges," Jensen fumed, "Using us to keep the civilians in line. Well, I won't do it! I'll turn in my badge first. How about you?"

Reese thought a long while. Finally, she said, "I have a great aunt from France who was with the Resistance during World War II. She told me stories of how she would watch the Germans and carry messages of their activities to her superiors."

"So you think a Resistance will develop?"

"With all of the hunters, survivalists and just plain gun nuts running around? What do you think? Hell, they're probably organizing right now."

"I get it. They'll need people on the inside."

"Who better than the police?"

Jensen grinned. "Then I guess we'd better go see what our 'masters' wish of us."

* * *

Kevin and Brittany, like most of the area high school students, had decided the ultimatum they heard was just some kind of publicity stunt, that they were not going to waste an unexpected day off from school, and headed for town. Kevin saw the Hawkship land, and his curiosity got the better of him.

Kevin and Brittany pulled their Jeep up in front of the Lawndale courthouse steps, where a group of Hawks were standing guard.

"Look, Brittany, dudes with wings, like the ones on TV!" He addressed the nearest guard. "Are you dudes part of the show? Those wings are totally cool!"

"Move along, you," the guard replied. "This city and this building are now a protectorate of Thanagar, and your presence is forbidden."

Brittany spoke up with a worried look. "Kevvie, I don't think the birdman is joking. Let's go..."

"Naw, babe, that's just part of the act. Hey, I've got an idea!" Kevin handed Brittany his cell phone. "Here, Brit, take a picture of me and the bird guy. The guys on the team will freak when they see that I'm pals with an actor!"

"You want a record of something really exciting?" He raised his power staff and it began to whine.

Brittany screamed "Kevvie, look out!" and shoved him out of the Jeep in a flying tackle. As she got up, grabbed his arm, and half dragged him to safety, an orange bolt erupted from the Hawkman's staff and the Jeep exploded with a deafening roar.

As Jensen and Reese's cruiser approached the courthouse, they saw the explosion and a black mushroom cloud rise in the air.

"They're attacking civilians! Should we...?"

"Protect and serve," Jensen said, gunning the engine and racing to the scene.

* * *

Heading for the danger zone, Daria thought quickly. She knew that there was no way she was going to dump Jane in the middle of a firefight, but she also knew that Jane was stubborn and would indeed follow her unless...

She quickly scanned the crowds below. Some were fleeing the town, but there were a lot of gawkers, and the authorities couldn't take care of them and battle the Hawkmen at the same time.

That gave her an idea. "Jane," she said, stopping and hovering, "This is as close as you get."

"What? No way. I'm with you."

"Look, Jane, you don't have any powers, and I can't fight effectively if I'm worrying about your safety."

Daria waved below. "You can do more good here. I'm putting you on crowd control. The cops already have their hands full and they'll need help getting civilians out of harm's way." She scanned the area, looking for a deserted spot. Seeing one, she set them down in front of McGrundy's Pub.

"You know this town better than I do," Daria said, "Where is a good place to hide a lot of people?"

"Well," Jane said, "There's some basements under the cybercafe; they were built as bomb shelters in the Fifties – the kids sometimes use them as a makeout spot."

"Firsthand experience?"

"Umm... I plead the Fifth."

"Nevermind. Just get them to safety." Daria levitated the contents of a nearby trash can and transformed them into a hard hat, orange vest, and maglite. Sighing, Jane reluctantly took them and donned the vest and hat. She knew that Daria was right, but it didn't make her feel any better.

"Now go do something useful with your big mouth, huh?" Daria said, giving her a bullhorn. "I've got some Hawk ass to kick."

"Okay," Jane said. As Daria flew off, she added, "Watch yourself, _Amiga_."

* * *

Suddenly, a Hawkwoman swooped down and landed in front of the police car, forcing it to brake to a halt.

"Stand back, Earthers," she said. "This is not your affair!"

Jensen and Reese got out of the car and pulled their sidearms. "Freeze!" Jensen said. "Lower your weapon and put your hands over your head!"

The Hawk curled her lip in a sneer and advanced on the cops with her own weapon.

"For the last time, freeze!"

The Hawk raised her staff, and both officers fired, hitting her center mass. Both shots bounced off her armor.

The Hawk replied with a plasma bolt. Both officers fell – Jensen unconscious, Reese dazed. Reese crawled to her partner, keyed her radio mike and croaked,"Officer down! Lawndale courth-"

Just as the Hawk again raised her weapon to finish them off, she heard behind her:

"Rrrow, my fine, feathered feisty female, why so violent on such a lovely day as this?" Charles Ruttheimer III was standing by his convertible, leering at the Hawkwoman.

"Get out of here, you," she snarled, "Before I give you some of what they're getting!"

"My dear," Charles said, slowly drawing and unfolding a dark blue blanket from his back seat, "I just want to have the opportunity to show you a feat of prodigious prestidigitation, the likes of which I guarantee you have never seen before!" He gestured and flourished the blanket. "Notice how my fingers never leave my hand!"

Charles continued his patter, distracting the Hawk while he inched his way forward and around her, stepping in front of the downed officers.

"Now watch closely -" He raised the blanket until the Hawk could only see his head, which he turned to see Jensen regaining consciousness. Upchuck winked to them, and turned back to the warrior. He said loudly, "On my cue...I will now say the magic words...Abracadabra!" He then pulled back the blanket and crouched, dropping the blanket to cover three of them.

"How did he do that?" Upchuck's voice said, coming from behind the Hawkwoman's left shoulder. She turned to see him and saw...nothing.

"They just...disappeared!" Charles again, coming from her right. Turning, she again saw nothing.

Puzzled, the Hawk stepped forward and snatched the blanket aside. "What? How could they be...?"

Charles and the two policewomen were gone. Outraged, the Hawk looked around, to see Charles in his convertible gunning the engine while the two cops tumbled over the sides into the back seat.

As he peeled off, he shouted back to the Hawk, "Amazing what a little ventriloquism can do!" The car rounded a building just ahead of a volley of plasma bolts.

The car was gone, leaving Upchuck's last words ringing in the Hawkwoman's ears. "Feisty!"

The enraged Hawk took off in pursuit of the trio. Soaring high over the city streets, she spotted the fleeing car and put it in her weapon's sights.

Just as she fired, she was encased in a mirror-bright emerald sphere. There was the echoing of a blast, then silence. Daria flew down to the sphere, collapsed it, and the limp form of the Thanagarian solider tumbled to the ground.

She saw Upchuck grin and wave as he drove his charges to safety, and she surprised herself by giving her own smile as she waved in return.

"Commander Kaltak, the target has appeared."

Tel Kaltak, the leader of the Lawndale task force, gave his own satisfied smile at his scout's report. His...vigirous prodding of the populace had the desired effect, and the Lantern had appeared. Granted, the Justice League Green Lantern was taken by surprise, and this one has been forewarned, but this one was a novice, and his forces should have no trouble subduing her.

He crossed the deck of his command ship and activated the viewscreen, which showed an image of the Green Lantern overlaid with a targeting display. Toggling a switch, he commanded:

"All forces, open fire."


End file.
